A Vision of the Future
by Grey Field
Summary: Ever notice some of the similarities between Sokka and Iroh. Well I did, and it gave me a vision of the future... A vision of war, parallels, and economy.


Um... Ya, this plot came about due to me, a friend, a talk on economics, a conversation pointing out the similarities between Iroh and Sokka, a few lines from season 2, watching the Tick (live action version) immediately before, and caffeine. Most people wound say it is that caffeine's fault, but they probably have never seen the Tick.

This story is short, but I couldn't think of any other way of fattening it up.

So please do not take this to seriously, I just thought it would be funny. This plot line was conceived before season three emerged.

-Begin-

A Vision of the Future...

It was once said that Iroh, the Dragon of the West, never defeated the city of Ba Sing Say. This did not remain true. After he set up his tea shop there, the standard for tea when up. So when he was captured, and his shop closed there was no longer anyplace for the citizens of Ba Sing Say to get such high quality tea. Instead of try to cope with the lower quality tea of the remaining tea shops, they instead gave up tea all together.

This sudden lack of tea sales, being a central piece of Ba Sing Say's economy, led to an economic crash. **Sense by then the fire nation had taken over Ba Sing Say, this economic depression spread through Ba Sing Say, to the Fire colonies, and eventually the entire nation.** This ultimately is why they were so ill prepared when the Earth kingdom and Water tribe launched their final attack with the Avatar.

The Fire nation was in complete ruin, the Earth kingdom was attempting to recover, and the Air nomads were all but dead. This left the Water tribe the only nation with a serious army. Taking advantage of this, it launched an invasion force.

Years later, the water tribe's army led by Sokka, the Boomerang of the South, who was next in line to be chief, had broken through to the capital of the Fire nation. The siege lasted for six months before the only child of Sokka and his late wife (insert the name of any female you support Sokka hooking up with) died. After the death of his son Sokka returned home defeated, and his sister Katara became the chief.

Even more years later Sokka followed his nephew which Katara had banished into the far corners of the Earth kingdom to fine the next avatar (sense Aang had died, and so had his reincarnation in the water tribe). During their chase of the Avatar lead them to many places and through many events. One of which was an invasion of the Earth kingdom's city of Omashu, in which Sokka advised the Water tribe general, and that they lost.

After the battle the two were officially declared enemies of the Water tribe. To escape the Water tribe troops after them, Sokka and his nephew hid among the refuges. They gave up their search for the Avatar and made their way to the capital city of the Fire nation. While there, Sokka opened up his own meat shop, which became very popular and significantly raised the standers for meat with in the city.

At the same time Sokka's niece had infiltrated the Fire nation capital, and had managed to organized a military coo. Soon after his niece learned of their presence she invited them to serve dinner at the palace. She then took Sokka's nephew prisoner, forcing Sokka to ask for the Avatar's help to save him.

During the rescue, Sokka's niece showed up, and convinced her brother to side with her and betray Sokka. In the ensuing battle the Avatar got gravely injured, and Sokka bought the Avatars group enough time to escape.

Sokka was then captured, and his meat shop subsequently closed. Because the people there had now come to set such high standard for their meat, the loss of Sokka's shop was a terrible blow to their economy. Sense by then the Water tribe had taken over, this economic depression spread through the city, to the Water colonies, and eventually the entire Water tribe...

-End-

A final note: One of my friends who read this said she didn't get the main joke, so to improve this I have made a line in the second paragraph bold. now that you've finished go back up and read that line again, then come down and read the final line again. It should make more sense then.


End file.
